Fight for Your Wish
by daughterofBarricade
Summary: "Sometimes, you got to fight to make a wish come true." Those were the words she told young Richard nearly a year ago, and those are the words he's telling her now. The only question is, is it too late to fight? Rated T for minor bad language in later chapters.


**A/N: Just a little something I work on while I'm busy working and planning out my other stories. I'm honestly not sure if I should make this a two-shot or an actual multi-chapter fic (by multi chapter I mean I can make this story ten chapters or longer) so please let me know what you think after reading this. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Pagemaster. The only thing I own are the Oc's that are present in this chapter. **

Fantasy frowned as she crossed her arms, a deep scowl set on her face as she watched the two books across the room. Her jaw clenched when she saw the brown book lift the arm of the giggling, pink novel in order to leave a trail of kisses up the limb before planting a big smooch on her plum lips.

Seeing this action only agitated the fairy-like book even more, and as she beat her wings in anger, she let off a stray bit of fairy dust.

"Um...Fantasy?"

The purple book turned at her name and found young Richard staring at her in concern. Beside him sat a book on Shakespearean plays, whom held the same look as the human boy.

Not wanting to make the child think she was upset at him too, Fantasy quickly plastered on a smile. "Yeah hon?"

"Are you alright?" Richard questioned.

"Of course I am child, why do you ask?"

"W-well...you _have_ been staring at Adventure and Romance for the past couple of hours, and that was the fifth time you shot your dust onto the table." The assembled group looked down at the top, and the fairy found herself embarrassed at the amount of dust that littered the table that Richard was working on.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I didn't realize I had done it that often!" Fantasy apologized. Richard shrugged,

"It's alright, I just wanted to know if you were okay." He looked over to where Adventure and Romance, the pink book of love stories, were whispering to each other. Her giggles and his deep chuckle filling the room every so often.

"Oh Adventure, you're so funny!" came the high, feminine voice of Romance.

Fantasy crossed her arms again, "Oooh you're so funny!" she mimicked.

Richard glanced from Fantasy, to the two book, to back at Fantasy before something clicked. "Fantasy," he started, "are you..._jealous_?"

The purple book turned back to him, "Me? Jealous? Of What?" she asked defensively.

Richard hesitated for a second before replying, "Of Romance...and how she's...well...with Adventure."

Fantasy rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like _I_ would ever be jealous of _her_. And what do I care if she's dating Adventure? She can _have_ him!"

By now, even Horror, who up until then had been entertained by Richard's wire-puzzle, was giving her an unconvinced look. "I thought you did like him, since you kissed him and all." he said.

"You kissed him? When?" Richard asked.

Fantasy waved her hand dismissively, "It was back on your first adventure with us. We were trapped in a cave by the dragon and things got a little overboard between Adventure and I. Besides, _he _kissed _me_."

"And then you hit him." Horror giggled.

"Yeah and he deserved it!" Fantasy gave a 'humph' at the memory.

Richard was silent for a moment as he watched Adventure before turning back to Fantasy. He wasn't surprised to see her glaring at the couple once more. "You know," he started softly, "you're not really fooling anyone. I can tell you _do _like Adventure...even though you don't admit it."

Fantasy did a double take, "Only as a friend!"

Richard gave her an unconvinced look and Fantasy sighed, "Honestly honey, that's all I feel for him and even if I _did_ have feelings for him, which I don't, it wouldn't work out between us."

"Why not?"

Oh bless young children and their innocence.

"Well...because we're just too different...he's all about pirating and fighting and journeys and well...he's _Adventure_! Me, I'm just Fantasy...i'm more into fairies and knights and magic and all that sweet stuff. Stuff that doesn't interest Mr. Tough-Guy over there." she jerked a thumb in Adventure's direction.

Richard looked thoughtful, "But lots of other books and movies are categorized as both _Adventure _and _Fantasy, _and they came out pretty good." he argued.

"He's right." The Shakespearean book added.

Fantasy sighed, "That's true, but adventure and fantasy isn't as exciting as adventure and romance, where the hero gets the girl and they have a happy ending." She looked at the pirate book in question before adding, "And that's just what he got."

"But what about _your_ happy ending?" Richard questioned.

"I'll find _my_ happy ending without him." Fantasy assured, and when Richard opened his mouth to argue once more, she added, "Now enough about me baby, I believe you have some more studying to do before your Shakespeare test tomorrow."

Richard reluctantly backed down and turned back to the book he was speaking too before the whole conversation took place.

Horror was still watching the Fantasy with a look of uncertainty.

Fantasy smiled and patted his head, "Don't worry about me handsome, I'll be fine." Horror smiled and resumed playing with the puzzle Richard had brought.

Deciding that it would be best to head back to the fantasy section, the fairy-book announced her leave, and had just turned to go when Richard's voice sounded once more,

"I know I'm only eleven and I probably don't know too much about love and stuff, but I can tell you _do_ like Adventure, even though you say you don't...i've seen the looks you give him when he isn't looking and everyone's seen the looks you give Romance when she's around him. I think all that means is that deep down, you have feelings for Adventure, but you don't want to admit it because it hurts you to know that he's with Romance and you wish that you _can_ be with him, but you think that you don't stand a chance." the boy paused for a second before finishing, "But I guess that's why sometimes you got to fight to make a wish come true."

Fantasy froze as she heard him repeat the same words she had told him nearly a year ago.

Without turning or saying anything in return, Fantasy calmly made her way back to her section.

The words of Richard Tyler ringing through her head, for an eleven year old, he was quite intelligent. She was impressed by his speech, mostly because he had, in lack of a better expression, read her like a book.

As much as she tried to deny it, she _did_ have a strong admiration and desire for the brown, pirate book.

It hadn't been so when she first met him, but nearing the end of their first journey, when she saw him about to go out and face that ferocious dragon alone, well...who _wouldn't _find that romantically heroic?

Then there was the way he bowed down to her, almost as a knight did to a princess in one of her stories. That had definitely hooked her in. His charm had been the bait and she the fish took it and was reeled in for the kiss.

The kiss...

That had been one of the most magical moments of her life. She had actually enjoyed it, and she had enjoyed the large grin he gave her after their smooch, and for a brief moment, she had actually allowed herself to think that perhaps, they could start something together. Perhaps they could have started dating and becoming an official couple and perhaps they could have eventually asked the Pagemaster to put together a son or daughter for them the way many other book couples did.

There had been so many open opportunities for the two of them...the door had been wide open! But in the blink of an eye, it had slammed shut.

Adventure had asked the wrong question and Fantasy overreacted.

She let her temper get the better of her..._again_.

She had been the one to strike in anger.

_She_ was the one who closed the door and shattered all possibilities.

Sure Adventure could be held to blame as well, what with his vulgar question and trying to move the relationship too fast.

But could she blame him? After all, he _is _a pirate. She really shouldn't have expected anything but.

Yet she had...and she responded by not only hitting him and throwing him out of the cave, but by flat out denying him any chance of being with her.

'_In your dreams!' _She had hissed as he rolled towards the dragon in pain. Then to add even more insult to injury, she actually kicked some of her spare fairy dust in his direction.

'Me and my big mouth.' Fantasy thought as she flew through the aisle's. That wasn't the only time she had denied the pirate a chance to redeem himself. He had tried numerous times to come onto her throughout the year, and like a stubborn mule, she had blown him off.

It wasn't until a couple of months ago that he finally got the hint and stopped pursuing the fairy.

'He's lost interest.' Is what Fantasy thought.

In a sense, she was right. Adventure _had _lost interest in her in favor for Romance.

Fantasy remembered when she first met the pink book. The love struck paperback was literally clinging to Adventure's arm as he introduced her to Richard, and looking back at it now, Fantasy was pretty sure Romance had given her a smug look as if to say 'Ha! You lucked out and I've got your man!'.

Thinking about it made the memory sting like crazy and Fantasy actually felt insulted that Adventure had chosen a prissy, sensitive, annoying, stubborn, bratty book like Romance over her.

Heck, Romance never went on any adventures because she was afraid she was going to damage her sensitive cover or tear a page. Then to make matters even worse, she would actually whine when Adventure would try to leave with them and would complain that she would be lonely without him, and would beg the pirate to stay behind with her, and the fool would actually listen to her! He would actually miss out on adventures, his _genre_ to stay behind and act like a love struck teenager!

And while the adventures had been quieter without the loud pirate, there was still that hole in the group where Adventure used to be, but that was quickly filled when Mystery joined the group and replaced him. She was no Adventure, but she was still fun and useful to have around. In fact, Fantasy wouldn't be surprised if Mystery was the one that helped Richard piece together Fantasy's secret longing for Adventure.

Finally arriving at her section and flying to her designated shelf, Fantasy gave a quiet sigh.

No matter how she looked at it, she had lost her chance with Adventure and was probably doomed to live with the consequences.

However, there was always the chance of winning him back.

'Sometimes, you got to fight to make a wish come true.'

Those words rung through her mind once more.

Could she really think of a way to get Adventure back? Would he want her back? And how would she do it?

These and many more questions ran through Fantasy's head.

It was getting late though, and all this thinking was giving the fairy-book quite a headache.

'I'll think it over in the morning.' She thought before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well that's the start so far. As you can guess, I want this story to be Adventure x Fantasy, though at the moment, it is Adventure x Romance (oc) and should I continue, there will be a bit of Fantasy x OC.**

**Right now, my OC's include Romance, Mystery and the Shakespeare book. **

**Quick bios: **

**Romance- A pink, paperback book of love stories. She is the book that is dating Adventure and has a bit of resentful rivalry with Fantasy (will go into depth with this if I continue). She is spoiled, prissy, bossy, stubborn, and manipulative and knows how to work Adventure to do what she wants. **

**Mystery- New member of the team. She basically takes Adventure's place when they go adventuring. **

**Shakespeare Book- Just a random book that is helping Richard study for a test on Shakespearean plays. **

**Well...that's it for now. Let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
